


Rainy Day

by 1848pianist



Series: Some Heroes Do Wear Capes: Assorted Drabbles in the Marvel Fandom [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonverbal Communication, Queerplatonic Relationships, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it claims to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicbalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicbalance/gifts).



> This came out of a series of headcanons created and exchanged with alex jewishbuckyy, who is wonderful. Also, hey! First work in this fandom.

“Nice day for a run,” Steve says, sipping his coffee and nodding his head towards the window. Outside, it’s pouring rain, and though it’s well past ten in the morning it might as well be night for all the sunshine that can be seen.

“Man, I sincerely hope you are joking, because you are going to be running on your own,” Sam replies, drying the plates from breakfast and shooting a smile over his shoulder. He usually insists on doing a fair portion of the household chores, claiming he finds it relaxing, but occasionally one of the others will get to it first. Not today.

“Mostly joking,” Steve replies, dumping out the rest of his coffee in the sink. It’s cold, and Natasha always buys odd flavors. “Hey, Buck.”

Bucky stretches, clearly just having woken up, and waves a little as they slide between Steve and Sam to grab some fruit from the bowl on the counter.

“Big plans for the day?” Sam asks the two of them, throwing the towel over the drying rack.

“Seems like a good day to stay in,” Steve says. “I might try to check off some of the movies on my list. Feel free to join me.” He directs the invitation to Bucky as well as Sam. Leaning against the frame of the doorway, they don’t quite look up from the orange they’re peeling, but Steve thinks they might be listening anyway.

Sam grins. “You make watching old films sound like a job. You wouldn’t know relaxation if it hit you in the face.”

“Oh really? That, coming from you, the man who washes dishes for fun when we have a perfectly functioning dishwasher?” Steve retorts, rising to the bait. “Tell him, Buck.”

Bucky glances up and smirks, a little lopsided, but it makes Steve smile back anyway.

“You see?” he says to Sam.

Sam shakes his head and pours himself another cup of coffee. “Hey, at least I know how to enjoy a movie as it’s meant to be enjoyed. You have fun with your cultural analysis.” He waves a hand flippantly and disappears down the hall – probably to clean the entire apartment, Steve thinks fondly.

“Want to pick the movie?” he asks, turning to Bucky.

They shake their head. “Maybe later.”

“Alright.” Steve reaches over to muss up their hair, messy as it already is. Bucky ducks away, but playfully, not in an ‘I don’t want to be touched’ way. It’s progress, and the amusement in Bucky’s eyes makes Steve laugh.

The movie Steve decides on first is an old Western – well, old by somebody’s standards. It’s not quite his cup of tea, and he thinks back to who recommended it to him (Bruce, maybe?) with the mental equivalent of a shrug. He’s seen stranger things, God knows.

Between the sound of the rain on the window behind him and the low quality acting, he’s half asleep by the time Bucky wanders in, watching the screen for a moment from the doorway.

“Hey,” Steve says, looking over.

“Hey yourself.”

“Come sit down?”

Bucky’s eyes crinkle a little at the corners as they walk over to curl up on the cushion next to Steve. Steve grabs one of the blankets thrown over the back of the couch, the better for movie-watching cuddling, and tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair, now combed and tied back into a more manageable arrangement.

“You got something in your hair, Buck.”

“Yeah, your hand,” Bucky grumbles good-naturedly. “You’d think it was glued there.”

Steve grins at him, caught in the act. Lucky for him Bucky likes having their hair touched as much as Steve likes touching their hair.

“Shut up,” Bucky says in response to Steve’s smile, leaning against his shoulder. Steve snorts, scratching Bucky’s scalp gently and watching their eyes close in contentment. The movie continues to play in the background, the rain still falling outside, but neither of them are paying much attention.

A few hours later, Natasha comes home to find both of them asleep on the couch, credits to some awful Western still rolling on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, Sam Wilson was 100% right about the Trouble Man soundtrack, which I listened to while writing this.


End file.
